Rose Kent
by twilightLoveIsForever
Summary: Meet Rose Kent, a new girl in forks that seems to amaze Edward like nobody in his whole life has ever done. Well, this is nothing weird though- Rose is not a typical teenager - she seems to fight her own battles, thinks like an adult sometimes and maybe cares to much about fashion...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rpov**

It was the second day in forks since I´d made the decision to move here. I could´t blame my mom Renee and her husband Paul for being skeptical about the choice I´d made. Literally everyone hated the city - except the people who lived in it I guessed.

One thing I knew for sure was that the reason my dad Charlie had stayed in the rainy town was because he was afraid of changes. His world had turned upside down when Renee left him for Paul and I guessed that the reason he never went out with a woman was because he still loved Renee.

I somehow understood him even though that I never had a boyfriend. Deep down I knew that there was someone out there just for me, and I would wait for that special one and stay committed.

There was one time that I let a guy kiss me, but I regretted it quite soon when I realized that I would´t have true love if I tried to force it. The guy was an asshole though, and he never showed anymore interest in me after that.

As I walked towards forks high school I was glad that the bus was early in the morning which meant that I would be one of the first that had arrived at school.

I could´t afford a car for the moment because all my money that I earned at the coffee-shop in Florida where I had lived with my mom and Paul had gotten to my new apartment in forks but I decided that I would save up some money for a car later on.

For the moment the rain had taken a break and I enjoyed the cold breeze while I gave a black sport car at the schools parking lot an impressive glance. I knew for a fact that the people in the town was poor so I was a bit surprised to see a sport car in the middle of nowhere.

When I entered the reception an older lady greeted me and seemed to know me in an instant.

"Ah, Rose Kent, right?" She stared at me with big eyes behind some old glasses and waited for an answer, even though the answer was obvious because I carried a schoolbag and had a schedule in my hand.

I nodded anyway and smiled and then followed her into a corridor with lockers.

"Here is your locker, your first class is just straight forward and down to the left and if you need anything or gets lost, come see me and I will help you. All right?"

I nodded again and to show of some more kindness I smiled and said:

"Thank you, perhaps I will manage just fine by my own though."

"Good luck on your first day, dear." She said and I decided that the first impression of the school was good, even though it looked old, the woman had made me feel welcomed and my confident raced a bit.

I hang my jacket in the locker but kept my schoolbag with me so that I would´t need to carry all the books in my arms while I walked.

The door to the first class was unlocked and I was once again surprised. Even though I was quite early there was already a student sitting in the back next to the window.

He turned his head when I entered but looked away fast, but I had noticed the dark eyes against the pale skin. A pair of eyes full of hate, not only hate, I realized, but pure loathe.

Now that he had turned away his face towards the window I could see that his brown-golden hair was a bit messy and that his hand covering a part of his mouth and nose. I could´t tell if he smelled something bad in the room but I could sense the frustration from him clear and obvious.

 _Whoa..._

He gave me a glance again and my stomach twisted, but this time it was not only the uncomfortable feeling that I felt. I could feel my cheeks turn red and my heart racing a bit faster, and I knew I felt attraction.

 _Well... he is stunning... but he hates me for some fucking reason..._

The last sentence I thought with irritation and a bit sadness and I sat as far away from him as I could, which was nearest the door at the front.

Students finally started to arrive to the class and the room that had been so deadly quiet before was now noisy with people chit-chatting.

Some eyed me with curious expressions and I tried to pretend that I was invisible by staring down at my desk until I could hear someone call my name. When I looked up I saw the teacher and I got the feeling that he had tried to attract my attention a while and I blushed.

 _Great._ I though sarcastically.

"Rose Kent, could you please sit down next to Edward? These seats was picked by the students at the beginning of the start of school." The teacher said it with a bit harsh tone and all the welcoming feeling I had felt before was gone. He started to write something on the whiteboard and didnt even care to say hi to the rest of the class before discussing the homework.

 _Yeah... like I would have known that the freaking seats had been taken... Where is... oh no._

The only seat that was empty was next to the glaring guy and I suddenly noticed that he didn´t look like a simple student compare to the rest of the teenagers in the room. He somehow glowed up the room, like he was the center of light. But that was not the only thing I noticed. Compared to the other students he suddenly looked a bit older and more matured and as I got closer I could see strong structures in his skin and his tensed jaw.

I bited my lip and walked unwillingly towards the empty chair. The Edward guy didn´t look up at all.

 _Hola Eduardo the glaring guy, mind if you smiled a bit huh? Or at least tried to be polite to the newbie?_

I tried not to glare at him while I gave him a look, but I was so annoyed of being judged without any explanation. My heart raced a bit when the corner of his mouth pointed up a bit for a second, like he was trying not to laugh. His jaws was once again tense and his eyes switched from humor to frustrated like he though about a joke but was angry at the same time, which didn´t make any sense.

He suddenly met my eyes and I realized I had stared for to long.

I stretched my mouth and turned my head quickly and avoided to look at him again.

He hadn´t seemed angry this time, just curious, like the other students. But I wished that I knew what he was thinking so that I could find a way to not feel the blame for his frustrated glares.

"Okey, we are going to read page 210 and 213 today, Rose Kent, I see you haven´t gotten your books yet, Edward, why don´t you show her to the library?"

The glaring guy next to me went out of the classroom without waiting for me and I hurried as fast as I could after him.

He was taller than I first had thought which made it easier to see him above the other students in the corridor and I finally cached up to him when we reached the library.

"Here you go." He said in one breath and as I was about to thank him I forgot my words as I looked into his dark eyes. His eyes stared at me with an expression I couldn´t understand, but my heartbeat seemed to race again.

I didn´t know how long we had stood there but suddenly the library door opened and because I blocked the way I made a quick move to let some students pass.

We eyed them as they walked by and without saying anything Edward just turned around and walked straight towards the opposite direction where the class was.

"Rose Kent?"

I turned around and already started to feel tired of being recognized.

"Yeah?" I answered a girl with a big ponytail and some old-fashioned glasses and I thought silently that she needed a makeover.

"I can show you around the library if you want? You seem to be a lonely wolf, just like me."

I didn´t answer because if I did there would be a nice one. Sure, I was a lonely wolf, but that was because I had trust issues. The girl on the other hand I guessed would grab into anyone who wanted to hang out with her, I was almost positive, I had experienced that kind before and had an easy time to recognize those people.

She told me that her name was Emily and showed me where I could get the schoolbooks, and then showed me where the cafeteria was before leaving me to hurry to her class.

As I suddenly were abandoned I tried to remember the way back to class and looked a lot more at the clock than I probably needed to as the stress got to me.

A cold breeze hit me as Edward passed me without saying a word and reached the class before I even could get up to the stairs. I wondered where he could have been and why but I couldn´t seem to get very far with my imagination or theories.

The rest of the class had already started to write down notes and I hurried down to my seat next to Edward. A suddenly calmness hit my body as I breathed in the scent that Edward must have left while he had walked into the room. I blushed and wish that my hair was longer so that I could cover my red face but my hair was short enough to be added in a men´s haircut-magazine.

As I started to feel unsure about my appearance I started to go through my short hair with my fingers, even though I had made certain that I looked good before I had made my way to the bus-stop.

I could feel his eyes narrow me but I was to shy to meet his gaze and tried to look like there was a really interested chapter in the book I was supposed to read.

Finally the first class ended but as I started to put my books in my backpack Edward didn't seem to be willing to move just yet. He looked at something through the window and ignored his surroundings.

I didn't notice that I had waited for him to move as the others seemed to have walked out of the class.

"Edward?" I forced out.

He moved slowly towards me and glared for a moment before he took his things and passed me and leaved me alone in the class. He had accidentally touched my shoulder with his as he had squeezed past me and I could still feel the cold against my skin as I slowly walked out of the room.

Emily surprised me with waiting outside the class and even though I smiled I hoped that she could somehow read that I wanted to spend time on my own. She didn't, though.

"Hey, Rose! Want to go to the cafeteria and meet my friends?"

Ah... so she had friends already? Why did she bother to bring me with her then?

I followed her in silence and tried not to search for Edward in the crowd of people, but failed.

As we reached the cafeteria there were just a few people at the tables, which was perfectly fine with me. I could see some students that seemed to need a makeover as much as Emily and I guessed that they had to be her friends.

When they saw Emily they waived happily to both of us and I smiled even though I signed inside.

"Uhm... I forgot something at my locker, I´ll be right back." I lied just to be able to lose some time with the students before it was time for the next lesson.

I tried to look like I was in a hurry and would come back soon, but I had already made a plan in my head to just grab the books I would need to the next lesson and then sit on the floor next to the locker and draw something on the paper in the back of my notebook.

A few minutes later I sat there, as I had planed, and drew stuff in my notebook. After some time I started to ask myself if I should go back to the cafeteria, but just as I had stood up to put myself in a situation I´d rather not be in Eduardo the glaring guy appeared and without looking at me he opened his locker and grabbed some of his school-supplies.

It was time to seek for some answers.

"Hey." I said, and at the same time I asked why this stranger was so interesting, I usually kept my distance with people in the school but I told myself that I just needed to clear the air between us.

Edward tensed, all the way from the head to the feet, and slowly turned towards me.

"Hello..." He answered, probably unsure of what I wanted, and probably irritated and frustrated that I had approached him.

My stomach twisted when I noticed how dark his eyes were.

"I just want you to know that I don´t plan to bother you in anyway, so if you would be so polite and stop treat me like I had some deadly disease in my first day here, that would be great." I wanted to turn away like a drama-queen but somehow his dark eyes forced me to stay in place.

"Rose, I told you a million times! Let me style your hair, you know you can trust me!"

I jumped in surprise and turned around and saw two beautiful girls pale as Edward coming towards us. Apparently one of the girls was also named Rose.

"I can style my hair just fine, Alice. Stop shouting for god sake." The other girl said, and I believed she was right because they were the first people in forks that seemed to care about color-codes and right pattern-matches.

I eyed them in amazement as I could take a better look and I somehow knew that they had to be related to the glaring guy next to me.

The girl that was called Rose looked the most matured. She had long and blond hair and wore a white blouse that was almost covered by a neutral colored jacket and I almost envied her dark brown leather-boots and tried to remember if I had ever seen them somewhere before.

The other girl who was named Alice looked as pretty as the other one, but yet so different. She had a dark pixie haircut that contoured her heart-formed face and wore a denim vest over a black and girly dress.

They didn't seem to have spot my admired glance yet and I suddenly remembered that I waited for an answer from Edward.

My heart jumped when I caught his amused stare and I could help to smile quick before he seemed to get serious again.

"I just don't want to know you, so keep your distance." He finally said.

I bited my lip as I suddenly felt rejected. _Who was he to judge me?_ I thought. It nearly had been a second before I had met his first hateful glare and I hadn't even spoke.

"Hi, you are the new girl, right?" A voice behind me said, but I recognized it as Alice´s.

"Ehm... right. Sorry but I have to hurry to my class." I answered and passed them as fast as I could. Never had I been treated like that before, and even though I had avoid others company before I had never said such awful things in my life.

I went sadly to my English-class, and even though I hoped for the day to get better, I knew deep down that it was to much to wish for.

 _ **Authors greetings 1#**_

 _OBS! This is my second fanfiction of twilight. My first one is called "Different hearts, and it was mad a long time ago and the story needs to be corrected ALOT, but this is my second attempt to bring you guys into an awesome world with this amazing characters._

 _As you can see Bella does not exist and have been replaced with "Rose Kent". This is because, even though I love all the characters that Steph has created, I wanted to create a different story, with other possibilities and of course I love the Cullens to much to replace them. So... a tougher girl who are independent and brave, but at the same time different and hopefully an acceptable character to this world._

 _In the next chapter we will sneak into Eduardo the glaring guy´s brain ;)_

 _(It will continue on from were the first chapter ended. Enjoy) XOXO_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **EPov**

I had never needed to tell someone to back off, and now when I had to I somehow didn´t want to. I watched as the new girl went to her next lesson and I knew Alice judged me in silence, because I was not only a vampire, but also a mind-reader.

 _Aww... what did you do now, Edward? Little to harsh, was it not?_

I tried to ignore her, but I knew she was right. But I couldn't explain the sudden need to get to know that girl, and even though it wasnt illegal, it should be.

Rosalie hadn´t seem to noticed what had happened, or that the new girl had been so amazed by their choice in clothes, which seemed to surprise me because girls in her age didn´t care so much about fashion.

"Why did you say those things? You know what I saw." Alice tried again and I shrugged.

Rosalie looked up and seemed to abandoned her own world for a moment and tried to figure out what was going on.

"I told her to stay away, she approached me. What was I supposed to do?" I said but tried to find Rose´s mind in the school to see if she was hurt and found out that she started to blame herself instead of me and I felt a bit of regret.

Alice crossed her arms.

"Well. I think you did what you had to do, brother." Rosalie said before Alice could speak again.

 _In that way we don´t have to deal with stupid and curious humans..._ Rosalie thought for herself.

"She is probably crying right now. You know you can´t change what´s supposed to happen!" Alice protested a bit angry, and as Jasper and Emmett started to get closer to the lockers Jasper hurried a bit when he sensed his mate´s emotion.

"For once in my lifetime Alice, I doubt you." I said and left them in the corridor.

As I reached my brothers they saw that something was up and they let me pass while hoped to find some answers from their mates.

I went to my black sport-car on the school´s parking lot and turned up the volume on my stereo and let the music from _the black rebel motorcycle club_ fill the car. I drummed my fingers on the steering wheel as the first song started.

The thought of ditching school was very attempting, but somehow I felt to attached to the new girl to leave just yet. I had to understand my feelings, but at the same time - feeling so interested in a human girl was no good.

I searched once more for the human girl´s mind and found out that she had met Logan Steel who unfortunately was her english-parter. He was very popular with the girls, maybe because he seemed to have such an innocent face, which made it more difficult to know him for who he really was. As he started to admire Rose´s appearance my hand on the steering wheel tightened and my jaw tensed. She didn´t seem to notice where his thoughts went and I almost left my seat and went to the classroom to throw Logan into the window. But then Rose started to speak.

 _Well... I must admit that you are the second person here that makes me feel welcomed, there was this girl that tried to force me into her group after she had introduced herself, and there was this other guy..._

She hesitated and I waited, curious about what she would say about me even though I knew I had behaved badly.

 _I just think that I maybe aren´t as welcomed as I thought._ She finished and she got depressed again.

I sighted frustrated and hated myself for making her feel that way and tried to come up with an idea of making her feel better. I couldn´t approach her, so what could I do?

The passenger-door slammed open and Emmett grinned as he took the passenger-seat.

"What´s up?" He asked and turned down the volume a bit.

I waited to answer and tried to find a way to explain to my brother something that not even I could understand.

"This girl... I hurted her bad." I said with a low voice.

Emmett tensed.

"Did you...?"

"No!" I said furiously when his thought started to picture Rose in physical pain.

"I would never... I mean, I don´t even know what´s going on, Em..."

 _Maybe you got a thing for a human?_ Emmett was obviously joking around, but was unsure of my response that he thought his answer instead of saying it out loud.

"Yeah, after a hundred years alone I have finally find the one." I said sarcastically.

Emmett laughed.

"Oh boy, that would be so weird, right? A vampire in love with a human?" He said and somehow his words didn´t seem so funny anymore.

Emmett noticed my silence and started to feel anxious.

"Really, what´s going on? We are worried that we have to leave forks or something..." Emmett said seriously.

"Like I told you before... I don´t know. I just know that I can´t be near that girl." I answered.

I didn´t notice Emmett´s answer because suddenly Rose´s mind caught me again. She had been drawn in her notebook the whole lesson, and as Logan pointed out the similarities with me and a pair of black eyes she had drawn I felt weird, like I blushed (which was impossible to do as a vampire).

Alice, that had been in the same class as her the whole time had also noticed this and thought this was cute.

 _I can really see them together. I can´t wait to see a happy Edward for once._ She thought and didn´t seem to know that I was watching the whole thing. I signed frustrated again.

"Well... it seems like you have stuff to figure out so I let you be for some time, but when you do know what´s up, please tell us. ´Kay?" Emmett said before leaving me in my car.

I switched the CD to Johnossi and was happy when the english-lesson finally was over and Logan had to leave Rose to caught his French lesson.

As Jasper and Alice passed her Jasper caught her emotion and a hit of loneliness came from her and I felt once again regret for causing her that pain.

It was time to decide if I would leave or not because the teachers started to worry about my absence - I had never missed a class in this rainy days until now.

 _ **Authors greetings 2#**_

 _I know it might be a little bit confused with the similarities with "Rose" and Rosalie. But I will use Rosalies nickname as little as possible and hopefully it won´t turn out to be a problem. XOXO_

 _BTW - Thanks for taking your time and reading my fan fiction, I´ll try to catch some awesome Emmett humor in it as soon as I can!  
_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Rpov**

Logan had promised me that we would go and grab some food after the lesson had finished and I was sure to make that a promise because I didn´t want to sit with Emily and her crowd of friends. If I would be honest I hadn´t planed to sit with anyone at lunch, but Logan seemed to be so easy to talk to and even if I hadn´t known him for such a long time I felt comfortable around him.

I avoided to look up more than I had to during the Spanish-class because the glaring guy was back and even though this time we sat a bit futher away I could sense his gaze behind me.

Some girl I sat next to had noticed this as well.

"I don´t want to freak you out or anything, but you´re being watched." The girl said and obvious sounded curious about this.

I tried to act like this statement didn´t bother me and without even looking I turned around for a second just to turn back quickly so that I wouldn't be able to catch what could ruin my mood that Logan had succeeded to lighten up a bit before we went our separate ways to our classes.

"Whoa, he tried to smile to you! Smile back for God sake!" The girl said, and even though she whispered she sounded hysterical.

I hated that I blushed.

"You´re joking, right? Last time I saw him he told me to back off. Maybe he tries to be polite or something... I don´t freaking know." I mostly spoke to myself, because this wouldn´t make any sense... Had Edward actually tried to smile at me?

After some minutes my curiosity took over and I signed when I realized that it had defeated me as I turned around again to met Edwards gaze.

My heart jumped.

His eyes where fixed on me and he gave me a weak and crooked smile when he registered that I was looking back at him. I didn´t return the smile, though. What was I supposed to think? That he had some problem with logical thinking?

I wanted to rise my eyebrows at him, but turned back to my desk before I could do so.

"What´s wrong with him?" The girl next to me asked and I pressed my lips together to avoid saying what I wanted to say.

 _Well... he is probably a shallow human being that doesn't even know how to act polite... stupid glaring guy..._

I tried to ignore his gaze for the rest of the period, or at least act like it didn´t bother me as much as it did.

It appeared that the girl I sat next to was named Veronica and she was a part of Emily´s crowd which made me consider if I should spend less or more time with that girl. The last thing I wanted to was being locked in a group. But maybe I could hang out with Veronica between the time she spent with her other friends.

When the Spanish-lesson finally were over I was one of the first persons out of the classroom and I hurried to put my things in my locker and to meet Logan outside the cafeteria.

He smiled bright when he saw me and I noticed that he had already taken place in the line and I could spot the models I had seen before a bit further in the line with two new boys joining them, just as beautiful as the girls.

Me and Logan was joking around when I suddenly felt a cold breeze behind me and automatically turned around to see ( guess who) the glaring guy.

He wasn´t focused on me this time, but stared in a distance with an expression that could be read as confused and a bit frustrated.

I had apparently stared for to long, and as Logan tried to get my attention back Edward looked at me for a moment, and again with a crooked smile that this time seemed to fade a bit when I didn't return the smile.

If my heart hadn´t jumped in terror when I could hear Emilys voice I probably wouldn't be able to get out of the bubble me and Edward had created for that moment.

She said something to Logan before she returned to her crowd further away in the line. Veronica gave me a hopeful look, but I smiled and shook my head before turning back to Logan.

"Do you know that girl?" He asked me, and I realized that Emily had noticed our stare and waved happily at us.

I ignored her.

"Nope... but she seems to know me, thought." I muttered.

"Yeah... she likes to spend time with people and she loves to edit more of them to her group. They are all sci-fiction-fans, if you don´t count Veronica. She is one of the ´nerd´s sister or something which makes her a part of the group automatically." Logan explained.

"I could have thought... She was kind to me when we met in the Spanish-class." I said as we finally reached the food-station and picked out our food. I filled my plate mostly with veggies because what seemed to be carbonara looked like a boll of slime and pasta.

"Well, Veronica is known for being quiet otherwise, if she´s not talking to a pretty girl." Logan said and I didn't answer because I didn't know what to say. I hoped that he didn't try to flirt with me, and I also hoped that he was wrong.

I didn't need people to admire my appearance or people that tried to ´get with me´. I was not interested in people in that way. Deep down I knew that it was because I was tired of trust people like that to be let down later on.

We sat a bit away from Edward and his friends and I just realized something as they ignored the world around them - they were all alike.

The new boys that had joined the group some minutes ago seemed to be brothers, and I automatically included Edward in the brotherhood as well.

They were all pale, but I guessed that if you had lived in forks for a while the skin-color would occasionally be affected by the lack of sun.

But there was one more thing that seemed to make them look a bit different to the other students as well. They had all a gold/brownish eye-color which was such a coincidence it made me question my ability to see correctly.

I nodded that Edward didn't seem to have a romance relationship with neither of the girls - they were taken by the new males.

One that looked like a wrestler and a teddy-bear at the same time sat next to the blond chick. He had very short and black hair and a simple hood-sweater and black jeans while the other guy sat next to whom was called Alice.

He had a bit darker tone to his blond hair than the 'Rose' girl and he was dressed a bit less causally with a t-shirt and a nice jacket over and had an arm around his girl as they talked with each other.

"Aha, the Cullens have finally caught your eye, I see." Logan said and I turned my head fast towards him and blushed.

"Shh! Don't say it so out-load!" I hissed and tried hide the side of my face that pointed at their direction with my hand to kind-of hide if they would look up at his words.

"It´s weird that they´re dating... I mean, I know they aren't actually related, but I mean they are basically family."

I frowned, confused.

"What are you saying? Are they like, bonus-siblings or something?" I wondered.

Logan shrugged.

"Nah, I´ve heard that they were all adopted by Esme and Carlisle Cullen a few years ago, So they have lived under the same roof for some time now. They aren't related _in blood..._ But I mean..."

Logan cut himself of when Edward suddenly looked towards us, and for a second everybody at the table was staring. It was like they had talked about us -kinda-feeling- and I guessed Edward had been saying something like ' _There is the girl that confronted me last period, she´s really weird.'_ or something.

"Well... it looks like you´ve gotten their attention as well..." Logan said as Edward finally turned away.

I didn't know how to feel about this, but I decided to try to forget about it, why should I try to befriend someone who hated me without any reason?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **EPov**

She thought that I hated her. As the shame and regret started to get reminded again I looked away from her direction and my family noticed my sudden change of mood.

"Bro? What´s up man?" Emmett said as he still was trying to figure out why I was reacting so weird all of the sudden.

I covered my face in my hands and signed frustrated.

"I´ve made her first day here horrible, she thinks I hate her." I murmured.

"Who? Is this about the new girl again?" Emmett asked but I wished that he had kept quiet. As Alice had a vision about a decision that possible would be made in the future she carefully tried to make it blurry so that I couldn't see what's was coming up. I frowned at her but she just gave me an innocent smile.

"Well... she seems like she has a good time _now_." Jasper said in his old-western accent and I looked up at his words only to see Logan make Rose Kent burst into laugh at a joke I just had missed.

I gave Logan a disguised look when his thoughts started to get unpolite and as he started to daydream about Rose Kent. I didn't notice that I was on my way up to kick his ass before Jasper grabbed my arm to stop me.

He gave me a warning glance as he showed my emotions that I had expressed.

 _Loath... no. jealousy? Not quite... Wait. Protectiveness... It´s protectiveness... For the girl?_ Jasper was as confused as I was about this. Why would I care so darn much for a stranger? It bothered me a bit.

We 'finished' the meals we had put on our plates quicker than usually because we had to head home earlier than natural. It was going to be sunny about an hour and even though it was impossible for the sun to kill a vampire it surely would give away the truth about us as our skin would light up in the reflection of it.

This meant that we would spend some time to 'hunt' as we called it, but for the first time in my life I was in no mood for our actually food. The thought of animal blood almost made me sick for the moment.

 **RPov**

It seemed as if Edward just came and went however he wanted to because he was gone again after the lunch-break. I couldn't decide if it was good of bad. The thought of not knowing if he was going to smile at me or glare didn't make me miss him so much, but now that he was gone I started to realize how strongly attracted I was by him.

As the school came to an end for the day I noticed that I hadn't seen any of his 'bonus-siblings' either since the lunch-break.

Logan followed me to the bus-station and even though he tried to lightened up the mood by trying to make jokes I couldn't help but feel a bit depressed for the moment.

Had the glaring boy gone home just to avoid me, or was I just paranoid?

My mood did not improve when the bus appeared because this meant that it would be me and my thought alone and not a single distraction.

Logan gave me an awkward hug before leaving me to go to the parking lot and I tried to comfort myself by thinking that I would only sit in the bus for about fifteen minutes before reaching Charlies home.

He greeted me in the doorway and I tried to decide if I should bother him with my teenage-problems or if I should just put on a fake smile and then decided to go with plan B.

"Hey, Rose. How was school?"

 _Damn..._

"Well... I made two friends on my first day." I told him and included Veronica as well.

"That's great, hon." Charlie told me and even though he was quite an expert of showing a lack of emotion I could hear a relived undertone in his words.

I gave him a smile and hoped that no further questions would come up and hurried to change the subject.

"Have you been cooking? Its smells _good..._ I didn't know that you had it in you, dad." I said humorously and Charlie laughed ironically.

"Nah, Billy was here before and brought some food that Sue had done. She is afraid that I won't eat correctly, just like you." Just to prove a point he sat up from the sofa to warm some lasagna in the microwave.

"Yey!" I almost cried out when I saw the food - lasagna was my favorite.

As we sat in the living-room and ate our food the silence almost killed me.

"So... uhm... No homework or anything?" Charlie asked as he filled in some reports for the police-station as he ate.

"No, not yet. Thank God for that." I said but didn't like that we were talking about school again. The last thing I wanted was to think about the glaring boy again...

That face would hunt my dreams forever, I thought a bit irritated and couldn't help but frown a bit.

Charlie didn't notice, which was a relive.

As I had finished my food I hurried up to the guest-room where I was sleeping and tried to occupy my thought by listening to some load music in my headphones.

Maybe I should have done something like enjoying the sun that had finally appeared for the first time since I came to forks, but for some reason I did not enjoy it like everybody else. I preferred the cold somehow. Sometimes even the rain was more welcomed than the sun itself.

I must have fallen asleep because later on I woke up and it was suddenly dark outside. The clock on the wall told me that it was half past three so I had been sleeping a while.

The first thought was just to try and fall back asleep, but after another half hour I gave up and went out of bed to go to the bathroom but as I looked towards the window in the guest room I thought I saw a shadow of a person for a second. When my heart-rate was returning to normal I realized that it was impossible. A human couldn't reach up to the tree like that, and why would anybody try? I shook my head and signed as I tried to let the picture fade away.

I didn't need more reason to not fall back asleep. Meeting Edward Cullens glance made me feel at unease enough already.

 _ **Authors greetings #3:**_

 _Hey again, Now - because I´m publishing this chapter a bit earlier than usually I won't publish the next chapter until next week.  
_

 _It's getting more difficult to figure out what I want with these characters more than to 'know them' so suggestions are welcomed._

 _I am aware of that I might be spelling stuff wrong or misplace words sometimes, but if you could (Nicely) tell me about the mistakes I would correct them as fast as I can._

 _Thank you for reading my story. - JP_


End file.
